


Can you wait while the world circles the sun?

by PunkyNemo (TheVampireCat)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Karen and Frank have dogs okay, Valentine's Day, Vignette, What more do you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireCat/pseuds/PunkyNemo
Summary: It's hard when you can't take her out - when you're The Punisher and the world can't know she's your girl. But he can make it up to her, make it right ... even if he's not really sure what it is that he's wanting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a drabble for Kastle Valentine's week and then turned into a vignette.
> 
> There's a silly edit to go with it.
> 
> Title is from Black Lab's _Bring You Love_

  


  


  


He can't take her out. Can't take her to dinner, a little dancing - let the world see that The Punisher is alive and Karen Page is his girl. **  
**

He can't surprise her with a hundred red roses and pretentious chocolates and French champagne that they can drink out of delicate crystal glasses.

Well, maybe he could but he doesn't think she'd like it. She'd find it trite, contrived even. It wouldn't be real. It would feel too much like lying. And they don't do that. They don't _ever_ do that.

But he can do something. He can do this.

"Tell that asshole boss of yours you're taking a long weekend," he says one night into her hair as he's tracing the line of her naked hip with his fingertips. "We'll take the dogs and just fuck off to the mountains. Disappear for a few days."

"Are you asking me to run away with you Frank Castle?" she asks and he smiles against her shoulder, scrapes his teeth along her flesh just hard enough to sting.

"Maybe."

She laughs softly and rolls over to face him. To destroy him with those big blue eyes.

"Yes," and she’s still loose and languid, skin damp and warm, as she presses her lips to his collarbones - a chain of kisses that starts at his shoulder and ends at his throat before moving down along his breastbone to his belly. Lower. "Yes, we can run away."

So they do.

A road trip to the country, Juno and Shadow in the back, fogging up the windows with their hot breath, and Karen Page's hand on his arm, then his leg, trailing upwards until he has to tell her to stop if she doesn't want them all to end up as some hot, twisted, metallic mess on the side of the road.

Doesn't mean _he_ can't drive one-handed though; slide his palm under the skirt he thinks she wore just for this purpose, make her squirm and gasp and grab at his wrist. Doesn't mean he can't be a giant ass and pull away at the last second - cite road safety and a desire to be a law-abiding citizen as his reasons, even if they both know he's full of shit and more than capable of multitasking.

Doesn't mean any of these things.

It also doesn't mean that when they get to the mountains, the wooden cabin nestled in the trees, and the dogs are romping outside - noses in the foliage and tails wagging - that he can't take her by surprise. That he can’t push her against the hard wood of the walls, lift her thighs over his hips and drown in her.

So he does. And he thinks she might drown a little in him too.

Later he makes a fire and they drink whiskey, grill meat and roast marshmallows for s'mores and he licks the melted chocolate off her fingers before pulling her body flush with his to dance under the stars. And, despite the chill wind blowing goosebumps into her skin and the shivers that run up her spine as his hands find their way under her sweater, she's a little flame in his arms, burning brightly against the night sky.

Burning brightly against the darkness in his head and his heart.

And he wants her again. Here in the soft grass with the moon watching. Bearing witness. Here where her gentle sighs can become night sounds and his confessions can be lost to the mountain air.

She knows it too. He doesn't have to ask.

So she pulls him down to their blankets on the ground, straddles him, puts her hand over his heart and tells him she wants him too. She wants him now. She wants him _here_.

 _More_ than he does her.

That's impossible but he doesn't say anything.

They make love in front of the fire and its flickering light turns her hair to molten gold, her eyes to indigo crystals. And he doesn’t hate the way his scarred hands look on her as she moves on top of him, nor the way the marks he’s sucked into her flesh stand out like dark jewels against her alabaster skin. Doesn’t hate that when she breathes his name it feels like something he’s tried so hard to forget. Something he never thought he’d find again.

Afterwards, she lies next him shaking, and he curls himself around her, runs his fingers through her hair, over her face, kisses her gently and wishes he could tell her all the things he’s feeling. Wonders if he’ll get the time he needs to do it right, to do it the way it _should_ be done.

She touches his cheek and brushes her lips gently on his, trails a hand over his shoulder and down his arm.

“It’s beautiful here,” she whispers, voice hoarse and low, and he smiles at her. “I’m glad you asked me to run away.”  

And he’s about to say “me too” when he realises she’s wrong. She’s wrong and so was he.

He was never asking her to run away. Not at all. Not even for a second.

He was asking her to stay. Just to _stay_ and be with him and he’ll find a way to make up for all the things he can't give her. All the words he can't say.

He strokes her hair again, lets it tangle in his fingers. Another gentle kiss and he curls his arm around her waist, head on her breast. And he can’t believe that this bitch of a universe has taken everything from him and yet somehow has given him this. It doesn’t matter what the world thinks and what they can't show it, that he can’t take her out for dinner and dancing.

Except it does. And he can.

Frank Castle is alive. And Karen Page is his girl.  
  
  



End file.
